Waste collection and transport may involve multiple types of waste matter. The waste matter may include solid, liquid, gaseous or plasma phases. Waste matter may also include multi-phase material, such as particles in a gas, such as atmospheric gases. The particle density or count can vary considerably. The particle and gas species can also vary.
A single type of transport system is normally used to move single-phase and multi-phase waste to waste processors and collectors. Mass transport and processing requirements do differ, however, depending on the physical and chemical properties of the waste.
Electrophotographic systems can generate waste toner and ozone as byproducts of normal operation. For example, latent images that include waste toner may remain on an electrophotographic drum or belt after image transfer. Waste toner may also be ejected from a developer housing in the electrophotographic system.